


Cock fighting

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [7]
Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: Very sad dream where I witness the murder and torture of kittens.





	Cock fighting

I had just woken up and I was logging into my deviantart account. After I did that I went straight to the forums and I clicked on a forum thread that a seemed-to-be-just-a-troll had made said, “watch this funny video! I am in it!” And the OP had posted a link to the video. So without reading the comments first to see what the video was about I clicked on the link and the video began. 

In the video there where these normal every day looking people laughing with each other about something that I could not make out on some farm land. In four of the peoples arms was a little kitten that were only three months old at the most. The tiny things were meowing and trying to get out of the people’s arms but the people did not let them.

Then the big group of people walked on over to a holding pen and the people whom were holding the little kittens set the little kittens down into the holding pen. I thought that they were going to play with them but I was so wrong, so horribly wrong.....

All of a sudden one person opens this cage and out run roosters and chickens. They dashed straight towards the little tiny kittens and started “biting” the kittens over and over again as well as each other drawing more and more blood with each “bit”. 

To my sudden horror I realized that this was a snuff video of the infamous “cock fighting” that goes on around the world or used to until every person whom was in this “animal fighting” business was sent to prisons for the rest of their lives if that ever actually happened. I right then and there started crying and continued to watch in horror.

Terrible screeches came from the little kittens as they were cut over and over again. They were unable to fight back. Totally helpless against the vicious roosters and chickens. I saw one huge rooster dash towards this one kitten tear some flesh off of the poor kitten and the kitten literally screamed like a human does and the rooster with one big bit snapped the little kitten’s neck and began eating the flesh from around its neck. I yelped in terror and cried ever harder. There were feathers, blood, flesh, and fur flying everywhere. But the people, oh the people.....

They were singing and chanting praises to their “gods” Jesus Christ and Allah. I screamed in anger and agony and cried even harder. “WHY WHY WHY WHY!?!?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!? THOSE POOR KITTENS!!!!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!” I screamed over and over again while wringing my arms in agony.

The men took the little dead kitten out and wrapped it up sort of like a ancient Egyptian mummy and placed it inside of this crudely built coffin that was in a standing position as if the kitten were still alive but just hiding inside a box. Then they showed a quick panorama of the room they were in and I saw that their were many shelves and on them were the same little coffins sitting on them as if they were on a display at a museum. Hundreds of dead kittens and I cried my hardest.

I could not watch anymore. I clicked out of the video and started reading the comments section on the forum thread. Thousands of extremely angry people were screaming at the OP for what he did, that he was a sick fucker and that he should go be tortured forever in a horrible place after he dies and that he should not have shared with anyone if he wanted to stay free from prison. I closed off my computer and ran out of my house crying my head off.

As I was running a few people in bus-car pulled up and asked what was wrong. I told them through tear stricken eyes and they said to get into their car. I asked why and they said that they are the people whom rescued the surviving kittens a day or two ago. I immediately got into their car and they drove off. I then saw the three remaining kittens and and cried for joy and in sorrow because of what they had to go through.

They were healing from their wounds and I began playing with them. We all just drove and drove not caring were we were going. And I kept on playing with the little kittens and I talked to them to help cheer them up. They and I cheered up as much as possible. 

Then we were stopped by the police and they wanted to talk to the people whom saved the kittens and picked me up. I told them my story and they told their story to the police and the police raced away to go stop the large gang of criminals. 

I told the people that I wanted to stay with them for a few days and they said that, that it was perfectly fine with them. So we drove to their house arriving that evening and I promptly fell asleep on their couch and was woken up the next morning because they wanted me to go to their kids schools because their kids were not behaving themselves during their classes. So I agreed and they drove me to their kids strangely very small school of only two classrooms a cafeteria, a library, and a gym. Their were only two groups of kids and we went to the first session of classes. As the teaching went on I quietly played with the kittens in my little area that I had and then we went to lunch afterwards. 

After lunch was the gym and then after that was the rest of the classes. As I was getting something ready to help the teacher with a girl I recognized walked in through the door at the far end of the room. That girl was none other than the meanest girl in my school, Haley Roads. “Oh dear god here we go....again.....” I thought to myself. But as I watched in awe her personality had completely changed from horrible to very kind and I noticed that she had lost a lot of weight too. “Wow, well it seemed she learned her lessons not to do and say horrible evil things to me and my friends.” I said in my thoughts. She smiled and said her hellos to everyone then looked straight at me and smiled the biggest smile and waved at me. I waved back tentatively and weakly smiled back to her. She then sat down at her desk and she asked the teacher about me and the teacher told her that “she had just gone through something very extremely horrible.” 

Well after the classes were over for the day all of the kids from both classes wanted to know what I had gone through so I agreed to tell them. The teachers told the kids to be polite and to not get into much detail. So with that I told them. Shock and horror swept over the kids faces. “Oh my god....” said one very tall boy. “I’m so sorry....” another kid said. They basically did not know what to say so they just comforted me and when it was time to go home we all did.


End file.
